wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fury the SkyWing
Fury is my OC, so don’t steal him. Ask permission if you want him in your stories. Fury is a SkyWing who first appeared in Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey (book 1) as the POV on the prologue. He is confirmed to be soldier under Queen Topaz in The Tree Journey when Sakura saw him with scars all over him and with armor. He is also the next protagonist of Book 2, Wings of Fire: The AllWing Gemstones. Appearance Fury’s main scales are a maroon color, his secondary color red. He has orange wings and eyes. His horns, spikes, claws, and wing claws are gray. He has a scar on his left eye that made him blind, a long scar on his chest (though not shown on the book cover of The AllWing Gemstones), another long scar on his neck on his right side, and another scar on his wing, (but he can still fly). He was mentioned to have been wearing armor, but it is not shown on the cover of The AllWing Gemstones. Personality Fury was shown to care a lot about dragons close to him like Tidal and his group of friends in the Prologue, but after the events of the prologue, he became bitter and depressed. When Sakura and Fury met after 3 years of never seeing each other, Fury acted less snappy and befriended Sakura like when they were in the primary school, showing his soft side. He also appears to be fierce and brave when he fought Tidal while in a battle against the SeaWings. By the end of Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey (book 1), he showed most of his happier feelings. Biography The Tree Journey Fury first appeared in the prologue as the main POV (See Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey for more details). He was standing in front of his friend Sakura’s almost dead body while his other friends were beating her up, with the exception of Dusktaker. He had flashbacks of the treatment Sakura kept getting from his group of friends, leading to her near-death. He had once confronted them because of the way they treated the LeafWing, but they never stopped. As he was fleeing from the scene, he wondered if he isn’t safe with his friends anymore. More flying in soon … Relationships Sakura: Fury was her friend in the prologue of The Tree Journey, but after the events, Fury became more grumpy and bitter. When he met Sakura again after only three years of never seeing each other, Fury want nothing to do with Sakura. He thought that she was annoying and too impulsive, but when Sakura recovered her memories, he was surprised by the news and slowly became less grumpy. After the first book, he shows his true colors to Sakura and her friends. Mire: Mire is Sakura’s friend, but Fury doesn’t see him that way at all. At first, when Mire introduced himself, Fury didn’t care. Fury thought all MudWings are his enemies. So that’s when he tries to ignore Mire. Later in the book, though, Fury slowly befriended the MudWing and both became good friends. Tidal: Tidal was Fury’s ex-girlfriend. Before their official breakup, Fury had mentioned how Tidal was a pure hearted and wonderful SeaWing. After their breakup, Fury was saddened that Tidal hated him for saying those words (it was never revealed what he said, but it’s possible he might’ve talked bad about her without knowing). Even after trying to talk to her about it, Tidal doesn’t want anything to do with him. Even if they hate each other, they felt a strong bond with the same dragon and they were both devastated when Sakura died. They were shown to work together after the death of the LeafWing and in the epilogue of Book 6, Twilight mentioned that Fury and Tidal finally made up and are starting to be good friends. Gallery 7761DAB2-6AD2-4BC9-9031-7328F6E96492.jpeg|Fury by Me 40F0178A-13A1-4C17-BB1E-F6C85CC76BD8.jpeg|Happy Birthday, Fury! by me (his birthday was in 12/02) 2AE982C1-16A2-4479-A1EF-4BD2ED49E885.jpeg|Fury on the book cover of The AllWing Gemstones by me EE297BAF-82ED-48D2-99B3-33CBB43F18AC.jpeg|Fury up close of The AllWing Gemstones by me Trivia * SakuraTheLeafWing1223 based Fury off of her friend who was nicknamed Benny, who also had depression and is facing things that made his life difficult. * Fury has depression due to the following- * Divorced parents * His break up with Tidal * Bronze and his group of friends turning against him except Frost and Dusktaker. * Moving to the town of Possibility * Switching schools and back again * The creator considers Fury and Sakura’s friendship theme song Lemon Boy by Cavetown. *The slash on his left eye came from Tidal herself. Fury said it describes his pain. * Fury has a love for video games, mostly Fortnite. Fury says it is kind of a stress reliever. If he is mad or upset, he plays Fortnite until he feels better. * Dusktaker, Blizzard, Mire, Poplar, Firework, and Oleander share the same feeling. * His little brother also shares the same feeling, except he plays Minecraft when he’s upset. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)